wktdfandomcom-20200213-history
Venus
♀ | image = Venus.png | gender = Female | pronouns = She/her (Beginning: He/him) | group = West | color = Yellow | force = Light}} Venus is one of the three main characters in We Know the Devil. She is described as awkward and acquiescent, which may be why Group South and the Bonfire Captain find her an easy target of ridicule. Venus is a member of Group West along with Jupiter and Neptune. Personality Venus is timid and shy, masking a deep anger at the world and at Summer Scouts in particular. She doesn't hesitate to argue back when Group South picks on her, but instead of hurling insults the way they do, she just tells them why she thinks they're antagonizing her. She noticeably is easily distracted. While fixing the sirens, it takes Neptune three tries to get Venus's attention, despite her being involved in the conversation just before. This is likely due to her seeing lights as the devil. Venus finds it impossible to mess up on purpose and can't tell when people are lying to her. This makes her seem like a kiss-up, because she does whatever people want and always believes what people tell her. She's very good at radios and fixing things but refuses to be what people expect her to be. When she gets drunk with Neptune, she yells when Neptune tells her to toughen up. Background Venus mentions her mother always told her that people hurt you when they've been hurt themselves, but Venus thinks that's stupid because everyone has been hurt. This implies that Venus might not have the best opinion of her mother. Relationships Jupiter Venus trusts and values Jupiter's companionship, but internally is jealous of Jupiter's ability to be able to brush any insult off. Venus thinks that this ability of hers is something that makes her cool, especially since it has resulted in Group South leaving her alone. When Jupiter brings Venus's jealousy up, Venus dodges the subject, but this results in Jupiter getting upset at her. Regardless of Jupiter's discomfort from Venus's jealousy, she still trusts Venus with secrets such as her feelings for Neptune, because she sees Venus as harmless. This perceived harmlessness, however, is due to Venus's tendency to play dumb so things go easier in the group's dynamic. Neptune Venus trusts Neptune and genuinely believes that despite how her intentions may appear, Neptune has no intentions of hurting her. Neptune constantly tries to push Venus outside of her comfort zone, but it never works out to Neptunes intentions. Despite Neptune's intentions, Venus has completely devoted to herself to avoiding being mean if possible, because she believes there's nothing honest or rewarding that comes from it. Despite their conflicts in ideals, they both agree that regardless they're "bad kids," and share some camaraderie in their refusal to conform to their expectations. Group South Group South picks on Venus more than any other member of Group West. Despite being picked on, she tends to go along with what they say to avoid conflict even if disagreeing with them would be the right thing to do. This results in Group South exploiting this in order to have her make as many mistakes as possible and get her in trouble. Trivia * Venus is the oldest member of Group West. * Venus was sorted into Slytherin by the Pottermore housing quiz, although she wanted to be in Hufflepuff. * She likes the game euchre. * Shown in the artbook, Venus's original design had her hair covering her right eye, a detail which was only scrapped for the final game sprites. ** This design returns in the Yellow Ending's screen, where Venus in her devil form has one of her huge, cyan eyes covered by her long hair. * On Tumblr, Aevee Bee stated that anyone of any gender should be able to cosplay Venus, and added that Venus would be the exact sort of person to worry about it. ** Bee also stated in the same post that Venus is canonically a closeted trans woman. * According to We Know The Demo, Venus' parents forced her to join choir and she considers herself to be a good singer. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Group West